Polyetheramines, well known under the name Tradename of Jeffamine®, contain primary amino groups attached to the end of a polyether backbone. The polyether backbone is normally based on propylene oxide, ethylene oxide or mixtures thereof.
Polyetheramines are well-known as cross-linker for polyureas, as co-reagents in epoxy systems and as corrosion inhibitor.
Surprisingly, it has been found, that introducing some hydrophobic urea functionalities can transform these polyetheramines into efficient rheology modifiers providing not only an increase in viscosity or even gel formation, but also suspension power to hydrophobic systems or hydrophobic benefit agent/composition.
Increasing the viscosity of hydrophobic systems overcomes undesired premature release of the hydrophobic benefit agent/composition or allows tailoring the release profile of the hydrophobic composition. For example, conventional perfume compositions have a pyramid three-tiered structure, which contains a high amount of the so called base notes, an intermediate amount of the middle notes, and a lower amount of the top notes. It is desired to increase the longevity of top notes, which have a fast evaporation profile. By increasing their viscosity through the addition of the hydrophobically modified urea ethers, it is possible to delay the evaporation of the top notes and therefore increase their longevity. It is desired to improve the absorption profile of hydrophobic actives in creams and skin care compositions, by modifying the rheology of such actives compositions. By increasing viscosity with addition of hydrophobic ally modified urea ethers to the hydrophobic actives, retention on skin of the creams and skin care compositions is prolonged and therefore absorption profile.